


Back in Black

by timeheist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was the hero, the celebrated, uh, celebrity with the fancy suit. So why was it always Rhodey who wound up saving him, and not the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [$1 Writing Commissions for the Philippines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10728) by SCHRÖDINGER'S TIME LADY. 



“Thanks Rhodey. Yeah, I’ll tell him when you get here… Won’t happen again…”

Rhodey hung up with an exasperated sigh, looking towards his shoulder and the half drugged half beat-up superhero that he was only just supporting down a darkened alleyway towards his car. The man was half dead – by the looks of it anyway, he’d probably bounce back in a day or two right as rain and as annoying as ever – and he’d still managed to demand that Rhodey stick to side roads and dark places to get him home so that his reputation remained intact. Couldn’t have Iron Man in the morning papers looking like crap because he’d let the Enchantress kick his ass. That would never do.

The man groaned, despite himself, and Rhodey was quick to lean his own back against the wall, sliding to the ground to let Tony take a break and regain a little of his strength. Superhero or not he was still human, and more fragile than he looked. He’d managed to disable the suit and pitch it into the ocean before they’d made their escape so at least there wasn’t one more thing for them to worry about, but that only meant that there were bruises and cuts instead of scratches and dents that needed looking at. At least Rhodey could keep a look on the arc reactor, see that it was still working. It was glowing, faintly but properly, so Tony would probably be okay. But damn it, Rhodey worried.

“Are we there yet Mom?”

He grit his teeth to stop from swearing and snapping out a snarky reply, because that was probably exactly what Tony was trying to get. A snarky reply so that he could make another one and distract Rhodey with the banter. It had happened too many times before but he wasn’t going to let it happen again. 

“Damn it Tony, save your strength.”

“What strength? I look like someone’s punching bag. In fact, hey, I was someone’s punching bag.”

“Shut up.”

Where was the car? He was sure he’d parked it nearby before suiting up himself and grabbing a gun. By the looks of things he’d gotten there just in time. Enchantress had him strung up like Christmas lights, too red and too blue, apparently content to punish Tony for not being the Avenger she’d thought to kidnap.

As it turned out the Avengers had no idea where Tony was. They thought he was just slacking off, in fact. Tony had sent his distress signal elsewhere. Tony was the hero, the celebrated, uh, celebrity with the fancy suit. So why was it always Rhodey who wound up saving him, and not the other way around? He had powerful friends – let them take up the slack sometimes. Except he knew he was just grumbling. Tony was his best friend. He always would be, even when he was a total ass. It was a little bittersweet to think he’d thought of him first.

“Make me.”

“Don’t make me, Tony. Pepper’s already gonna rip you a new one.”

“That’s who you were calling?”

Tony’s words had begun to sound slurred. Rhodey dragged him to his feet and continued limping down the street, half expecting the Avengers to land around him at any moment, with someone carrying a livid Pepper and another a walkie-talkie from Fury. Tony closed his eyes and let himself be carried, and Rhodey picked up the pace with a barely concealed moan.

“Moron.”

“Yep. That’s me.”


End file.
